Quem vai ficar com Sakura
by Deh-Namikaze
Summary: Sakura vê um sonho virar pesadelo: tudo quanto é homem está corendo atras dela! o que ela irá fazer? Ela vai correr pra eles ou longe deles Summary horrivel-Fic quase boa-Reviews deixam autores felizes D
1. Águas passadas e um mal humor juvenil

Oi gentem \o/

eu tava escrevendo essa fanfic no site AnimeSpirit e no meu blog, mais no blog tava uma zona e o AnimeSpirit ficou...feio!

Espero que gostem =D

Não é necssário dizer que Naruto não é meu!

Fanfic narrada pela Sakura chan

-_Texto italico- _Narração de Sakura

-Texto Normal- Falas normais

* * *

_**Capitulo1: Águas passadas e um mau humor juvenil**_

-Ai droga!

_É eu sei,é uma bela maneira de acordar as 6:00 da "madrugada"com o maldito despertador __tocando,lembrando que você tem escola. Ah claro, tenho que falar meu nome. Chamo-me Sakura Testuda Haruno. Ta bom, o "testuda" é uma característica minha mesmo. E QUE testa. Ela é enorme! Sorte que eu fui abençoada com inteligência, porque se eu fosse burr__a, eu me matava. É sério!_

_Fui caminhando até o banheiro para tomar banho e ir para o inferno. Calma, não tenho ódio da escola, nem muito menos to assim porque não peguei ninguém no primeiro bimestre. Pra falar a verdade, realmente não peguei! E por opção m__esmo, porque uma meia dúzia de taradinhos do 1º ano pediu, mais já tive experiências frustrantes demais. Ai aquele Sasuke Uchiha! Cara, se eu visse ele na minha frente agora eu quebrava a cara dele. To falando sério! Ele teve a capacidade de falar que eu s__ou o amor da vida dele, pra depois eu ver ele agarrado com a Va-Karin-dá-pra-todo-mundo. Mas isso são águas passadas. Agora eu só me concentro nos estudos, porque homem não dá futuro._

_Tomei meu banho, me arrumei e desci para tomar café da manha. Minha mãe __já estava de pé, com o café na mesa e planejando o dia dela. Hoje ia ser uns aqueles dias que a faxina iria sobrar pra mim. Eu mereço._

_Fui para a escola, distraidamente e desastradamente, porque sou desastrada. Cheguei lá e nada de novo. Vi o povo! Shikamaru, um moreno que usa um rabo de cavalo, legalzinho até, que pra variar, estava dormindo no colo da namorada, Temari, uma loira que usa Maria-Chiquinha. Ino, a outra loira da turma, que usa um rabo de cavalo muito bem feito e franja no olho, estava "brincando com seu namorado", Sai, o branquelo de tanquinho e sem torneira, se é que me entendem. Sentei-me lá com eles, mais ai reparei que eu estava de vela preta e resolvi ir pegar meu material no armário e ir para sala de aula, esperar o professor de Biologia, já que a primeira aula seria dele. E lá ia eu pelo corredor toda distraída quando sou bato de frente com alguém no corredor. Parei e babei!_

_

* * *

_É realmente só uma pobre apresentação

Quero 5 reviews senão não posto o próximo!

Kisuu =**_  
_


	2. Velhos novos sentimentos

Déh: Yo minna

Deidara: Ai povo lindo, mais não mais que eu ^.^

Itachi: Aí povo, que quem ser ownado pela minha salsicha com manjericão?

Alucard: Ae gente!

Déh: Deixa eu apresentar meu estagiários Itachi, Alucard e Deidara!

*palmas ao fundo*

Déh: Eles me acompanharão em todos os capitulos ai, fazendo a alegria das crianças!

Alucard: Eu vi só 3 de 5 Reviews no 1º capitulo '-'

Itachi:Pode mandar matar? *-*

Deidara: *fazendo uma bomba*

Déh: É eu vi e fiquei mal, vamo ver se tem mais reviews hoje né?!

**Disclaimer: Eu ainda preciso explicar que Naruto não é meu?**

* * *

**Capítulo2: Velhos novos sentimentos**

-Desculpa, te machuquei? – _Disse __ele__ em tom preocupado._

-N-não, to bem!_ – foi tudo que consegui dizer. Alias, qualquer uma perderia a fala se por acaso esbarrasse nele. Era um loiro de olhos azuis, alto e de corpo escultural._

_-_Prazer, eu sou Uzumaki Naruto._ – apresentou-se ele, sorrindo, e, meu Deus, QUE sorriso._

_-_Haruno Sakura, Prazer_ – eu disse, sorrindo, pra pelo menos 'tentar' parecer agradável. Ele sorriu de novo. Ele decididamente era perfeito._

-Er, desculpa Sakura Sama, eu sou novo aqui e, bom... To meio perdido sabe..._ – Disse ele um tanto tenso. Que ele era novo eu já sabia. Não costumava ter garotos tão lindos assim na escola, então é obvio que se ele fosse mais velho na escola, as meninas já teriam reparado._

_-_Olha, eu te ajudo, OK?! Mais pode tirando o "sama" daí tá?_ – Eu disse educadamente e sorrindo. Odeio formalidades, Tenho lá cara de alguém importante? Não saí no "__Linha Direta"__!_

_-_Ok, Sakura Chan_ – Disse ele, Sorrindo, pra variar – _Estou no 2ºB, pode me ajudar?

_A primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça foi gritar "CARALHO, O MENINO MAIS LINDO DESSA MERDA É DA MINHA SALA!", mais é lógico que eu não ia fazer isso. Eu posso ter cara de retardada mais não ia fazer isso._

_-_Legal. Eu também, nossa primeira aula é de Biologia, 'come on '!_ – Eu disse tentando esconder minha felicidade. Peguei-o pela mão e sai puxando-o pelos corredores até a sala de aula._

_Cheguei lá e vi Tenten e o namorado dela, Neji, se comendo na fileira da porta, onde sentavam. Eu é que não ia lá atrapalhar a comilança dos outros né?! Puxei Naruto até a fileira da janela e indiquei a ele um lugar vazio atrás de mim, no meio da fileira. Ele sentou- se, acomodou-se e me chamou:_

_-Hey, Sakura Chan – Naruto me chamou. Ouvi os sinos do paraíso._

_-Sim, Naruto kun – Eu disse num tom meloso. Acho que ele não reparou ou simplesmente ignorou. Sorte minha._

_- Como são os professores daqui? – Ele me perguntou curiosamente._

_-Doidos! – Eu respondi. Ele riu._

_- Ai Sakura Chan, você é uma comédia! – Disse com um sorriso bem largo no rosto_

_-Bom, tire suas próprias conclusões quando o professor de Biologia chegar... – Eu disse o acompanhando na risada. E no meio da diversão chega os farofeiros que eu chamo de amigos. Ê miséria! A Ino tinha uma mania irritante de gritar por tudo, e ela não ia perder a chance de gritar de novo._

_- AH QUE MÁXIMO! A SAKURA TA DANDO UNS PEGAS NO NOVO ALEMÃOZINHO DA SALA! KAWAAAAAAI!_

_- Aí porra, a testuda desencalhou! – Disse Sai. Bom, no geral ele costumava passar a maior parte do tempo calado, mais quando abria a boca, não costumava sair coisas tão "bonitas" assim..._

_Logo o professor de Biologia chegou e eles pararam a zueira e saíram correndo para os seus lugares, afinal de contas quem gostava de bancar a cobaia rebolativa ninja era o Rock Lee, e não a sala inteira!_

_O professor de Biologia era um homem alto, moreno, com o cabelo cortado em tigela, que só andava de verde, parecia um matagal ambulante. Ele se chama Maito Gai, e, "inocentemente", confundíamos com "Muito Gay", mais éramos sempre inocentes! Eu moro na cidade de Konoha, e o cara se achava tão demais que se dizia a "Besta verde de Konoha". Eu não costumava duvidar que ele realmente fosse uma besta verde, isso, obvio, no péssimo sentido da palavra._

_- E ai galerinha! Como vai esse fogo da juventude ai? – Disse Gai Sensei com aquela energia toda de sempre._

_- Queimando como brasa, Gai Sensei! – Disse Lee, que senta ao meu lado, na outra fileira. Pude ver o fogo queimando em seus olhos. Olhei para trás e vi Naruto com uma gota enorme na testa._

_Virei para frente e de repente lembrei-me de um fato: Todo aluno novo, Na aula do Gai-Sensei tem que fazer a "dança da Biologia"_

* * *

Déh:*Rolando de rir*

Alucard: Qual é a graça palhaça?

Déh: Lê a fic que você entende!

*Depois de 15 minutos, volta o Alucard Rindo* . Muito bom hein! Graças a Deus algo engraçado nessa fanfic!

Déh: Repete palhaço!

Alucard: Déh te amoooooooooooooo .

Déh: Bom mesmo!

Deidara: Próximo Capitulo on: "A dança da Biologia"

Itachi: Comente, Adicionem nos favoritos e Adicionem a Déh e a tornem popular que ela para de encher o saco, porque ultimamente ela anda meio emo Sab...AIIII*apanha da Déh* Linda te amo! T_T

* * *

_**Resposta das Reviews do 1 capitulo:  
**_

**:**

Obrigado flor! Ta ai mais um capitulo saidinho do forno!

**Yashamaru Kotohime:**

Que bom que você gostou! Ta ai mais um *-*

**Tokito:**

EEEE minha fanfic nos computadores portugueses *-*

Saiu mais um capitulo xD

Obrigado pela força \õ/

**Peu(comentário pelo msn):**

Obrigado por ler, enfim vc leu uma fic minha *pula e bate palmas*.

**Sérgio(comentário pelo msn):**

Modéstia parte, eu sou fode escrevendo né ?=D

*apanha*

Obrigado por ler!

* * *

_**Feliz páscoa! Quero muito chocolate e reviews! =D**_

_**Deus abençoe a todos!  
**_


End file.
